


Albus Severus Potter and the realization that he's in love with his best friend

by cedarfrost



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Scorbus, and Scorpius is the angel he is, in which Albus is having Some Emotion Turmoil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8127184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedarfrost/pseuds/cedarfrost
Summary: Albus is baffled that no one has fallen in love with Scoprius yet; have they looked at him? Oh, wait-





	

**Author's Note:**

> this will probably be multi chapter?? also. idk this is just. gay pls let these boys be happy (following chapters will be longer)

It was a week before the end of the year. Everyone was excited to go home and see their families, to sleep in their own bed or hang out with neighbors. Albus Potter was…not one of those children. He dreaded going home to his famous father, the wonderful Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, blah, blah, blah. If only they knew what took place behind closed doors, if only they knew how the marvelous Harry Potter yelled at the younger son. 

Going home was being surrounded by Gryffindor pride, going home was arguing with his father and brother, going home was missing Scoprius. His best friend, really the only reason he went back to Hogwarts anymore. After all, Hogwarts might have been a haven for his father, but Albus was just constantly teased and berated. Even Rose avoided him, all due to the green tie he wore around his neck. 

Now, though, the sun was beginning to set as the flower petals fluttered off the trees in the yard. Albus lay beside Scorpius, silent but comfortable. It was peaceful, no one yelling or swearing at them. It was the worst when people would call them names or anything like that when there was a professor around; Albus couldn’t risk having points taken away from Slytherin. Most of the other students stared and whispered at him enough, he couldn’t take much more of it. It was awful. 

“Sunlight brings out a little bit of red in your hair, mate.” The words made Albus jump as he was pulled from his thoughts, his gaze moving from the clouds to Scorpius. The smile on his friend’s face made his heart skip a beat. Really, the only way to describe it would be angelic. Albus often wondered how the whole damn school wasn’t swooning over Scorpius; he was the most beautiful person Albus had ever laid his eyes on. 

Not that he was swooning, though. 

“You think?” Albus shrugged. “I mean, my mother does have red hair, Scorpius. It’s not that strange.” 

“Well, no, I never said it was. It looks nice, though.” Albus watched Scorpius sit up slowly and stretch, the dimming evening light highlighting his cheekbones and pale eyes. Albus shifted so his head rested in Scorpius’s lap, rolling his eyes. 

“I wish I looked more like my mum. Everyone can always tell I’m my dad’s son by looking at me. I hate it so much.” Albus groaned in frustration, draping his arm over his eyes and shaking his head, in turn knocking his glasses askew. He let his arm be dragged away by a gentle hand, his brow furrowing. 

Every day, it was, “Oh, there’s the Potter boy, the Slytherin one, what a shame.” Every day, it was, “A Potter and a Malfoy? Friends? Don’t their fathers know?” Every day, it was, “What a shame, what a disappointment.” Every day, it was, “How is a Slytherin named after Albus Dumbledore?” 

People staring made his skin crawl, and people were always, always staring. Pointing at him, asking him how his father was. It made him sick; he wasn’t Albus, he was Harry Potter’s screw-up son, and everyone knew it. He knew it. His dad surely knew it; he was obviously disappointed. 

He often had nightmares of the stupidest things, but they would wake him up covered in sweat and breathing heavy with the pale face of Scorpius above his own, asking if he was okay. No, Scorp, I’m not okay, I’ve never been okay, he wanted to say. But he didn’t need to; Scorpius always knew. And so the other boy would climb into his bed and they would whisper to one another until they fell asleep, kept warm by each other.

“I think you look like you, and no one else. And that’s brilliant.” Scorpius announced, yet again interrupting the toxic train of thoughts speeding in Albus’s head. Albus was sure he would die right then and there, melt away into nothing in his friend’s lap. 

That was the moment that Albus Severus Potter realized he was deeply and irrevocably in love with his best friend.


End file.
